Sakura del demonio negro
by loveedh
Summary: Él, esa persona que me salvó la vida…. Sasuke Uchiha, es un demonio que se reencuentra con su pasado al reconocer a un pequeña joven de diecisiete años. — ¿Crees que me importa la vida de una humana? — las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la chica. —No… por favor— un débil y flojo susurro Maldito viejo. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y miró a la caperucita rosa...


_**Capítulo 1**_

_Él, esa __persona__ que me salvó la vida…._

Se adentró por los tétricos pasillos de aquella guarida, pasos seguros firmes y sobre todo, pasos molestos.

Odiaba fervientemente que le ordenarán alguna cosa, aun más… Algo que no le gustaba.

Asesinar, matar, herir, ensangrentar, Lo odiaba... Solo buscaba una sola cosa, y no era eso. Tal vez, sí tenía que asesinar a alguien… pero solo a él.

A muy pesar de eso, era un orden al fin y como orden… Debía cumplirla.

Tanto cruzó el primer pasillo, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de humanos desesperados, gritos adoloridos, gritos que aterraban a cualquiera, menos a ellos… Las dos personas que estaban a ambos lados de él.

Él hizo una seña con la cabeza y los otros dos se retiraron, delante de él había unas rejas mientras que detrás de ella había personas temblando atemorizados completamente.

Y más rápido que un rayo la sangre salpicó a las paredes sin dejarles tiempo a los débiles humanos de por lo menos volver a gritar. Se detuvo exactamente en la conexión de ambas paredes, la esquina, apuntando con su ya manchada espada.

—Levántate— habló con voz firme y fría, sin tener ápice de remordimiento. Tapando su rostro con sus manos, se encontraba una pequeña gimiendo de dolor. — No lo repetiré— la poca paciencia se estaba notando en su voz.

Temblorosa y tambaleándose, la pequeña se levantó, dejando caer una melena llena de barro y escombros, de color rosa llegándole aproximadamente más debajo de su trasero. Tenía una bata café, quien estaba rasgada por varios lados y le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, su piel era blanca... a pesar de lo sucia que estaba. Su rostro era cubierto por sus temblorosas manos.

_Cabello rosa…_

—Muévete. — ordenó, tras haberlo escuchado caminó leve y bajó lentamente sus manos sin llegar abrir sus ojos, una vez que lo había abierto, un quejido salió de su boca tapándola con sus manos nuevamente, y que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres bañados en sangre, Había sido él.

Ese día estaba de muy mal humor, tenía poca paciencia… Odiaba a los humanos, y esa chica del frente estaba buscando una muerte. La empujó para que se moviera, pero al instante esta cayó al suelo.

_Los humanos son tan débiles…_

La agarró por la bata y la haló, mientras ella seguía llorando, sus pies se habían llenado de sangre al ser arrastrados por aquella cárcel cubierta de ese escalofriante color rojo.

— ¿Esa fue la que dijo mi lord? — preguntó acercándose el peliblanco. — Es bastante escuálida.

—Todos los humanos lo son, Suigetsu— habló, y volteó a ver a la chica.

—No sé para que la quiere, sólo en una mordida morirá— soltó con burla.

Una vez ya a las afuera de ese lugar, se dirigieron a la sala principal... donde debía entregar a la pequeña. Cruzaron un enorme marco con enormes adornos de plata, así como si de un palacio se tratara. Allí frente a él, estaba el pelinegro sádico.

Ante la presencia, el peliblanco que corresponde al nombre de Suigetsu hizo una reverencia, mientras que él solo se mantuvo allí retándole con la mirada al viejo sádico.

— ¡bravo, no tardaste menos de cinco minutos! Sasuke-kun— Aplaudió con una sonrisa, igual que su sobrenombre.

—Hmp— soltó, y arrojó a la pelirosa al suelo frente el pelinegro.

—Me la trajiste, ven aquí pequeña… Lo siento ¿Fue muy bruto él? — se agachó, para tomarla del mentón, levantándola un poco del suelo, sin embargo esta corrió su rostro muy rápido

— pequeña, no vuelvas hacer eso ¿Quedó claro? —su voz cambio totalmente, una más profunda, que se coló por los huesos de la pelirosa. Al instante, la pelirosa pegó un fuerte grito, era como si la estuvieran apretando al grado de romperle los huesos. Le faltaba el aire. Aquello tan doloroso se deshizo de su cuerpo y cayó al preciso momento en el suelo de rodillas nuevamente.

—Lo vez, no me gusta— dijo fingiendo pena, tan sarcástico, tan burlón.

De la manera más rápida éste, la tomo del mentón y de la mano derecha, quedando él detrás de ella hundiendo su mentón con la abertura que se hace entre el cuello y el hombro. — Mírala.

Sabía que se refería a Sasuke, ya que lo estaba mirando a él.

— ¿No sabes quién es? — preguntó el viejo sádico, socarrón.

— ¿Por qué debería saber quién es? —preguntó sin perturbarse, Suigetsu se levantó y miró a Sasuke. Más atrás Juugo.

— ¡Oh vamos Sasuke-kun! No seas tan recio— sonrió, y se lamió los labios lentamente.

—No sé quien es— respondió sin llegarla a mirar, y con una expresión de ápice en su rostro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

El viejo rió, provocando un enorme pavor en la chica.

— ¿No la recuerdas? Vamos solo mírala—volvió a reír— Sálvala de morir en mis manos.

Giró su rostro hacía la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y miró al pelinegro delante de ella, quien por unos instantes la observó.

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, verdes… verdes jade, atemorizados y cristalizados.

_Ojos verdes, verdes jade…._

Su boca, pequeña... labios entreabiertos y resecos mientras que uno de ellos estaba partido al igual que la ceja derecha.

Su cara llena de suciedad oscureciendo su verdadero tono de piel.

_No caigas en ese maldito juego.- _Una voz en su interior, lo hizo reaccionar. _No es ella._

— ¿Y bien Sasuke-kun? — él lamió ahora el cuello de la pelirosa.

— ¿Crees que me importa la vida de una humana? — las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la chica.

—No… por favor— un débil y flojo susurro.

—Habló, no quiere morir la pequeña... ¿Qué opinas Sasuke-kun? —

—Hmp, me importa poco lo que puedas hacer con ella— se dio la vuelta pretendiendo irse. El viejo rió otra vez— vale, vale... cenemos y luego hablemos calmados. Hizo una seña con las manos y llegaron dos sirvientes tomaron a la pelirosa.

—Prepárense para la cena— se alejó por el pasillo de la izquierda— Tengo un encargo para ti, Sasuke-kun. — dijo sonriendo para terminar girando su cabeza y desaparecer.

—Maldito viejo— murmuro el pelinegro.

— ¿Conoces a la enclenque? — omitió el hecho de llamar al gran conde 'Maldito Viejo'.

Miró el camino en el que se habían llevado a la chica.

—No—

Salió de la estancia, dejando a Suigetsu con la ceja levantada. Y a Juugo quién observó todo en silencio.

— ¡Ay demonios! Estoy rodeado de locos—negó con la cabeza e imitó a Sasuke.

Corrían apresuradamente los tres hombres uniformados, atravesaron la corte con rapidez interrumpiendo a los que yacían dentro de ésta.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que entren de esa manera inapropiada? — Regaño el hombre volteándose, mirándoles furioso.

El general…, los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo sentimos mucho, general— hicieron una reverencia apenados— pero es algo que al Rey le interesaría en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó este, El Rey mucho más atrás.

Un hombre con cabello castaño, ojos verdes…

Elegante, y con la vestimenta que lo caracterizaba. Él era el Rey de la región norte, el más aclamado y el más respetado, Él posea las extensiones de tierra más grande de todos los otros reyes.

Pero tenía problemas….

La única razón por lo que está vivo aparte de su reino. Siempre lo habían atacado, para derrocarlo claro está, pero continuamente había recibido intentos de secuestro… para su más preciado tesoro, por supuesto, todos fallidos en lo absoluto.

—Hemos tenidos noticias, son muy leves pero pueden significar algo— se mantuvo en reverencia hasta que el hombre de cabello castaño levantó la mano, indicándole a ambos soldados que subieran el escalón para acercarse a él.

—Su majestad, Recibimos información de los oficiales que se encuentran en el pueblo cerca de los valles a tres días de aquí— hizo una pausa— hubo turbios movimientos en el pueblo, sospechamos que se trata de la señorita.

—Algunos pueblerinos dijeron que era una banda de maleantes quienes llevaban consigo algunos esclavos. —

—Solo quiero saber, la exacta posición donde podría estar. —

—Hacemos todo lo posible, mi señor… Ellos no dejaron pistas ni nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido—

—La voy a encontrar donde sea que esté—dijo decidido, su voz fue firme haciendo que sus oficiales armados asintieran sólo con la cabeza. —Pagarán por esto quien sea que lo haya hecho.

.

Colocó el último trozo de tela en el lugar correcto, la tomó de los hombros para que esta se girara. Pestaño nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban allí? ¿Qué querían de ella?

— ¿Quiénes son? — susurró con la cabeza gacha, no podía verlos… era un extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo el estar en un lugar así, lleno de penumbras... A pesar de ser tener algunos artículos de plata tanto por los marcos, ventanas, y el mismísimo alumbrado.

Las dos rieron en su cara con descaro, una de ellas se volteo tomando el largo cabello de la pelirosa y colocándolo de un lado para acomodar la parte de atrás del vestido, inmediatamente lo soltó y tomó un cepillo.

—Eso no es algo que podamos decir nosotras, humana— dijo.

¿Por qué se referían a ella como humana? ¿No lo eran ellas también? Era muy extraño, giró su cara pensando en donde demonios estaba, ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Este no era su hogar… este no era el castillo de su padre.

—Déjenme ir…— pidió. Una de las sirvientes giró su rostro hacía la chica de cabello rosa.

—No somos quienes lo deciden, niña— Respondió una de las castañas. — Ya estás lista.

— ¿L-lista? — Tartamudeo.

No supo que más sucedía allí, sólo la arrastraron por todo aquel imponente palacio.

—Una humana que el rey dijo que no lastimarán…— Antes de continuar, su compañera la interrumpió;

— ¿Te da curiosidad saber quién es? — Preguntó.

—Nos cortarían la cabeza, sólo con intentar saber quién es ésta. — Soltó en modo de respuesta. Hablaban de forma rara, y poco entendible para la chica de cabello rosa.

Soltó un audible suspiro. —Sasuke-san no ha estado últimamente, ¿verdad?

—No, ha estado del peor humor. Está buscando que él lo mate.

—Imposible y lo sabes. Jamás pasaría, Sasuke-san es inmortal al lado del conde.

_Inmortal.-_ Pensó la pelirosa muy confundida. _¿Sasuke-san? Él es el hombre que la había sacado de aquella celda, aquel asesino sin piedad._

_Una bestia._

—Está prohibido hablar de eso, Rose. Si quieres conservar tu cabeza en su lugar, no hables de exactamente de eso, frente a Orochimaru-sama. Volteo a ver a una asustadiza pelirosa;

—Si no quieres morir, será mejor que hagas caso a todo lo que te ordenen—

_¿Qué? _No sabía ni porqué caminaba, ni porqué las seguía._ ¿Morir? ¿Por qué hablan tan a la liguera sobre la muerte? _

—Camina—

Atravesó aquel marco con adornos en plata y diamantes, Sí lo era, pero había ese terrible lugar a donde la habían llevado, asesinando a muchas personas dentro de la misma. No sabía que podía pasarle a ella estando en un lugar así.

—Oh, pero sí ya está aquí la princesa— dijo el pelinegro, Orochimaru.

—Señor— ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia, dejando ver a una atemorizada pelirosa, detrás de ellas.

—allí está, ven siéntate— ordenó, pero está simplemente no hizo nada, se quedó allí sin hacer nada. —debes ser obediente…

No hizo caso. Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y sus ojos se humedecieron, la respiración se le cortó en ese preciso instante. Aquel atroz hombre se refería a ella.

El conde se levantó de la mesa y todos a excepción del pelinegro más joven giraron sus cabezas al lado contrario a donde estaba éste.

—Pequeña… —Se acercó caminando lento. El cuerpo de la pelirosa tembló… ese hombre de adelante la aterraba. — No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

Sus piernas no le respondían.

—Me resultas muy útil como para hacerte daño. — Hizo una pausa y la tomó del mentón mirándola directo el rostro. Tomando de sorpresa a todos, el viejo de cabello negro unió los pálidos labios suyos con los rosado labios de la ojos jade.

_Maldito viejo. _

—No ocultaron bien la herida de su labio. —

—lo lamentamos, señor —

Luego vieron a la pelirosa, que se quedó congelada con sus finos dedos encima de sus labios. Sasuke volteo su rostro neutro, Orochimaru era una broma, y por ende no le importaba. Sin embargo…

—Ah, Sasuke-kun... he allí tu sorpresa— Reveló.

El joven pelinegro miró enfadado al viejo, ¿Por qué joderle la vida? Tenía ganas de degollarlo ahí mismo, sin importarle más nada. Descubrió el juego desde hace rato y no le gustaba.

—Esta pequeña pelirosa debe traerte muchos recuerdos, ¿Eh Sasuke-kun? — Dijo sus ojos de serpiente se llenaron de maldad. —después que cenemos, te diré lo que tengo para ti. —

De un momento de silencio se formó y la pelirosa fue tomada con delicadeza y fue depositada en la silla al frente de Sasuke por dos hombres que estaban vestidos con trajes elegantes, sin embargo, sus caras eran tapadas por vendas blancas.

La chica moría de miedo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Quería marcharse de ese tenebroso lugar y alejarse de estas extrañas personas. Su rostro más pálido de lo habitual reflejaba el miedo que desbordaba cada una de sus poros en ese momento.

Sirvieron comida. Lo extraño fue, que, sólo para la pelirosa había comida... para los otros cuatro había simplemente copas, llena de lo que creía ella, vino tinto, de un color más parecido a la sangre.

— ¿No piensas tocar tu comida, pequeña? — Se tomó la molestia de preguntar el sádico pelinegro con ojos de serpiente. Ella simplemente no respondía y agachó su cabeza. La sola presencia de esos hombres le aterraba realmente.

— ¿No habla ó qué? — soltó el peliblanco riendo.

—Eso cambiará... —musitó despacio y con malicia, mientras le daba un sorbo al liquido en la copa. Miró a Sasuke interesado, después de un turbio silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Verás, la misión para ti es sencilla— volvió a tomar de la copa— Cristal hexagonal.

Todos a excepción de ambos pelinegros se impresionaron. Sí que su amo y señor estaba demente, ¿Cristal hexagonal? Hablar de ese poderoso objeto, era la exterminación de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, viejo? —Habló por primera vez Sasuke, quien sólo tuvo su mirada de indiferencia ante el objeto mencionado.

—Calma, querido Sasuke-kun. Detalles, en el salón. Aquí no es buen lugar. —

Por su parte la pelirosa alzo su mirada, tan sólo un poco. Vio a todos los presentes, detallándolos, intentando descubrir el porqué la tenían.

El pelinegro, de ojos como serpientes… ojos que no se atrevía a mirar, estaba en la cabecera. A su misma vez, el otro pelinegro de ojos sumamente negros, estaba a la derecha. Luego de una silla más estaba un peli anaranjado, de expresiones tranquilas y serenas, rasgos que se le hicieron muy familiares, demasiado diría. Luego de él a su frente, el peliblanco de antes. Cerca de Orochimaru, estaba un hombre de cabello blanco, se encontraba levantado un poco más atrás.

Volvió su mirada al gigante hombre de cabello naranja, y este la miró.

Lo conocía, sólo que no recordaba.

El hombre, sabía que ella estaba muerta de miedo… pero no podía hacer nada, su amo lo mataría. La conocía, sabía de dónde era, y quien era. Juugo sabía que la chica está intentando recordarlo.

Apretó sus temblorosos labios, reprimiendo el intenso deseo de gritar. Bajó su mirada a sus manos que estaban en su regazo apretando la tela roja de su elegante vestido. Su vista se fue nublando al grado de ya no ver sus manos, tan solo unas blancas siluetas de ellas.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y miró a la caperucita rosa con detenimiento.

_Estaba jodido_

La tomó del brazo y la cargó como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

—Ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo, Orochimaru. —dijo con una enorme apatía para luego desaparecer junto a la chica.

Primera vez en siglos que lo había llamado así. Estaba jugando con fuego, y ese viejo podría quemarse.

Los que quedaron allí se tensaron, la atmosfera había cambiado.

— _¿Quién es esa mujer?_ — Pensó perturbado el pelo blanco, Suigetsu.

—Ya comenzamos. —dijo Orochimaru indiferente. El hombre que estaba detrás de él quien se mantuvo también en silencio durante todo ese rato, asintió simplemente con la cabeza.

_Algo se avecinaba._

Abrió los ojos con pesar, sentía un leve adormecimiento en su cuerpo que le costó bastante levantarse. Miró su alrededor, estaba en una cama… ¿En qué momento? Alarmada se levantó y se inspeccionó a ella misma. Supo que no estaba herida, y que estaba completa.

Aquella habitación era oscura, apenas era alumbrado por dos enormes encendedores a la esquina, sin embargo, seguía oscuro. Buscó una puerta para salir de aquella estancia, y la encontró cuando se dirigió a ella, escuchó:

—Quédate aquí. — Ordenó para nada sutil, aquella voz llena de frialdad.

Se congeló al escucharlo.

— ¿Q-quien eres? — preguntó la chica, pero él decidió ignorarla. — D-déjame ir.

De la oscuridad salió Sasuke y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió con cautela y nervios. Puedo ver su rostro a la perfección y vagos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente.

Carbón, papel, dibujos, sangre. Todo estaba fluyendo en su mente, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

—Tu nombre—Ordenó autoritario. Aquel hombre estaba delante de ella, era más o menos cabeza y media más alto que ella. Puesto a que todos los otros de ese castillo, eran muy altos delante de ella.

Luego de un tenue silencio, la pelirosa armó un poco de valor.

—S-Sakura. — Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron viéndola. Claro, ella no le devolvía la mirada.

_Era idéntica._

Nuevamente armó valor de donde no tenía.

—Q-quiero salir de este lugar. P-por favor — Su voz temblaba, ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Sí había peleado muchas veces con Sai y lo derrotaba, era fuerte. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeña y frágil antes esos hombres?

Apretó sus puños. La estaba ignorando.

—L-llévame con mi padre. Podrán pagarte muy bien, p-por favor… — Estaba tartamudeando, y él sólo la ignoraba. Estaba delante de ella sólo ignorándola. —Te lo ruego.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron y en su garganta se hizo un enorme nudo. Pudo apenas articular…

—S-Sasuke—

—_Anastasia_—

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par a par. Permitiendo que las primeras lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

El nombre de su madre salió de los labios de aquel apuesto pelinegro.


End file.
